Revelations
by RosePetal7
Summary: It was now or never since Robin brought up the conversation. As much as it pained her, Regina mustered the courage...OutlawQueen to hit you in all the feels ;)


A/N: Follow-up to my prior one-shot, "Worthless." Set after the Underworld...however, Robin lives :) Don't even get me started on THAT episode...Thank goodness us Oncers have FanFiction! Sadly, I don't own OUAT. Also, I chose a different name for Robin and Zelena's baby, which takes after a certain color hehe.

* * *

Life had been hectic, to say the least. But when hadn't life been hectic in Storybrooke? Fortunately, at the moment, the residents could agree that life was good. Everything had finally returned to normalcy. The events that occurred in the Underworld were in the past, although they'd never be forgotten. Many resonated with Regina. She made peace with her father. Zelena met Cora, who revealed the bond that formed, however short a time, between her daughters. As Regina's parents ascended to heaven, she returned home with her sister.

Zelena and Robin have been co-parenting their baby, Jade. As to be expected, Robin was still wary of Zelena's intentions. Emma's voice rang in Regina's ears, "Rome wasn't built in a day." In fairness to Zelena, she was slowly but surely making progress. Today, she was caring for Jade, and offered to watch Roland for some brother-sister bonding time. With Henry at Emma's, Regina and Robin had the day to themselves. Seldom was a quiet, childless house, so they decided to spend the day pajama-clad. They settled on the couch and simultaneously ate Chinese food and watched the movie "Forrest Gump" since Robin had never seen it before. Afterwards, they moved to the bedroom. Currently, Regina's head was atop Robin's chest, and his hands were resting comfortably on her hips.

"You know, I was thinking..." Robin started.

"Oh, that's never a good sign..." Regina chuckled.

Robin felt the vibration and tickled her abdomen in response. "I take offense, My Lady!" he joked. Regina squealed and squirmed in protest. His hands returned to her waist. "In all seriousness, I was thinking how beautiful you'd look pregnant with our child."

Regina gasped and instantly tensed at Robin's words. He laughed. "I don't mean at the moment, since Jade's still young, but sometime in the near future."

She opted to remain silent. Instead, Regina played with Robin's fingers. He craned his neck to see if he could gage her reaction. "What do you think?"

Her eyes remained downcast. Regina tried with every fiber of her being to maintain her composure. The last thing she wanted to do was cry. It proved too difficult as tears began to fall down her cheeks. She inhaled deeply in attempts to mask her emotions, but he sensed her distress.

"Regina?" She felt his breath on her cheek as he moved to sit facing her. Concerned blue orbs were now parallel to her brown ones. Robin swiped away the falling tears.

The breath that she'd been holding was released. Regina sniffled as she met his gaze. "I'm sorry."

"Regina, please, there's nothing to be sorry for. It tears me up when you're upset. I want to help you, but…what brought this on? Do you not wish to have a baby with me?"

The air left her lungs as if someone punched her in the gut. Robin's words seemed to incessantly bellow in her ears. His eyes were filled with the utmost sadness. "No, I'd love nothing more…" Regina opened her mouth, but words failed to come.

Robin continued, "But?"

Certainly she hadn't forgotten to break the news to Robin, nor had she avoided it. On the contrary, she barely had time to breathe, let alone think, during Storybrooke's continuous mayhem. It was now or never since Robin brought up the conversation. As much as it pained her, Regina mustered the courage, "I can't have a baby."

It was as if time stopped. Only their rapid breaths could be heard. The all-too familiar doubt entered Regina's mind. _What if he wants to leave me? He could be with Zelena_ —Regina's thoughts were interrupted by Robin's hands enveloping hers. She peered at their hands before looking up to find the most loving eyes staring back at her. Any doubt that she had quickly vanished.

"Regina…I'm so terribly sorry." Robin licked his lips, as if contemplating his next response.

"How did it happen?" she asked.

He nodded. "Yes, but you don't have to if you don't want to."

Regina squeezed his hands in reassurance. "You deserve to know." With closed eyes, she inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly. "In the Enchanted Forest, my mother wanted me to wed and conceive in order to claim the kingdom. I couldn't let her take advantage of me or my child, so I took a potion that left me barren. It was excruciating. While I was in pain, my mother confessed that she only wanted me to be happy. I let her manipulate me again..." Regina's voice trailed off.

Oddly, she found it easier telling Robin than telling Emma, considering she already spoke of the matter. However, she recalled feeling angry the first time. Now she felt nothing but sadness. Her stomach clenched at the fact that _she_ was responsible for taking away Robin's opportunity to have a baby with her; ultimately deciding for him, thus determining their future.

The look on Robin's face reflected a mix of shock and sympathy. He cupped her cheek and gently stroked it. "Why didn't you tell me? You know you can tell me anything, right?"

"Yes," she answered without thought. "I…I was scared. I thought it would change everything."

"How do you mean?" Robin questioned.

Regina shook her head and playfully rolled her eyes. "I wasn't thinking straight. It sounds ridiculous, but I thought you might leave me," Regina laughed, "for my sister. She could give you a baby...and I couldn't." Her smile faltered and she let out a sob.

Instinctively, he clutched her to his chest. She buried her face in the crook of his neck. With conviction, he stated, "Never, Regina. A baby would be a blessing...but not at the expense of losing you." He loosened their embrace and stared into her eyes. "I love you."

She gave a wobbly smile as her eyes shined with tears. "I love you, too." Both sought each other's lips. They shared a soft yet passionate kiss.

Relief flooded her like wildfire.

All was revealed.

Regina couldn't have a baby and Robin vowed never to leave her because of it.

A surprising and often dormant feeling ignited within...hope.

She didn't know how, but maybe, just maybe, they would have a baby.

* * *

A/N: What did you think? :)


End file.
